Something Borrowed
by KelaSaar
Summary: A fluffy scene between the Imperial Agent and Vector on the eve of their wedding.


_A/N: Vector's proposal scene always turns me into a pile of gooey mush, so after replaying it for the nth time and listening to entirely too much sappy music, I decided to write up something for one of my favorite couples. Hope you enjoy!_

Moonlight streamed in through the window and dappled the floor as Sarrasine, or Cipher 9 as she was more and more used to hearing herself called, stared out the window of her small childhood bedroom, gazing at the peaceful forest that spread out below her, framing the small mining town. She smiled slightly when she heard the bedroom door open and shut behind her, and spoke without turning.

"You know, around here it's considered bad luck if the groom sees the bride before the wedding."

"We apologize Agent, we did not know," Vector said, tilting his head solicitously.

Sarrasine turned around and grinned at him, leaning against the windowsill.

"I'm willing to risk it if you are. Besides, with everything that's happened lately, our luck can't get much worse."

Vector returned her smile and moved closer to her, taking her hands in his.

"Perhaps it will bring us good luck then."

"Let's go with that," she replied with a crooked smile, pulling away and moving to sit on the old wooden bed.

"I guess you couldn't sleep either," she said, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, a nervous habit. Nervous habits were a luxury she didn't normally afford herself, but if there was a day she was willing to let herself slide, it was today.

"We never realized how used we had gotten to the heartbeat of the ship. The song is different here. And … we are … nervous."

"Six hours."

"5 hours and 54 minutes," he corrected.

Sarrasine raised an eyebrow at that. "Getting cold feet?" she asked teasingly.

Vector sat down on the bed next to her and gave her a serious look as he moved his hand to cup her face, his thumb idly tracing the line of her cheekbone.

"We already consider us to be one. This ceremony is just a formality."

Sarrasine kissed his palm and leaned against him with a sigh.

"It's a nice formality though. Taking a break from the war for just a moment."

She paused for a minute, just enjoying being close to him and then continued quietly.

"You know, when I was a little girl, I dreamed of a wedding like this. All my family and friends and a big white gown. This all feels like a dream. When I joined Imperial Intelligence, I thought I'd given all that up. Who'd want to marry a spy? Never knowing where they are or what they're doing or if they'll even come home. Who'd want someone like me?"

"We do," Vector said simply, as he held her closer to him. "There is no song we'd rather here," he murmured softly into her hair.

"I should hope so," Sarrasine said with a quiet laugh as she nestled against his chest. "If you tried to back out at this point Daddy would escort you up to the altar with a scattergun."

Vector's slightly alarmed look drew a true laugh out of her.

"I'm just kidding," she said, putting her arms casually around his neck as a mirthful smile danced on her lips. "You know my parents love you. When I left for Dromund Kaas, they were terrified I'd marry 'city folk,' so believe me, an Outer Rim boy like you suits them down to the ground, Joiner or no."

She ran her hand fondly through his hair and leaned in to brush her lips softly against his.

"I love you," she murmured against his lips.

Vector replied by capturing her lips with his own, kissing her rather more passionately then was strictly appropriate when in the home of one's parents.

"We love you, too, Agent," he said after they finally broke apart.

"You know, when we're married you're going to have to start calling me by my first name, or people will talk," she replied, her green eyes laughing.

They continued to sit like that, just enjoying each other's company as the sun slowly broke over the horizon, bathing the valley in sunlight and slowly seeping into the sleeping house. When the sun had chased the last shadows of night away, the house began to come to life, and Sarrasine didn't need her own keen senses to tell her that the inhabitants, family and guests, were stirring. She reluctantly stood and held out her hand to Vector.

"You'd better get out of here before every female I know descends upon my room to help me get ready for our big day, and I'd hate to think what Momma would do to you if she caught you in here."

"Feed us, most likely," Vector said with a small smile, taking her hand and standing up.

Sarrasine laughed as she led him to the door.

"Probably," she admitted.

She leaned against the door frame as she watched him head down the hallway to his own guestroom. When he reached the door, he paused and turned back to her.

"We will see you in 4 hours and 49 minutes."

Sarrasine tried and failed rather miserably at repressing a girlish smile.

"It's a date."


End file.
